


Late Night Blues

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: Hibari finds Yamamoto where he shouldn't be.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Blues

The party was already nearing its end. Inside the luxurious salons and halls of the Vongola mansion, just a few hours ago filled with all kinds of guests and allies, now had only a few visitors left, mostly personal friends and some that needed help after drinking a little too much. For his own disappointment, Tsuna could not get shit-faced drunk, still not having enough experience to maintain the level of class expected of a Vongola boss while pouring drink after drink. At the very least, he was happy most of his guardians were able to enjoy themselves.

The exception was Hibari, who as soon as the guests started to arrive, retreated into his private quarters and hasn’t been seen since. Ryohei had a blast from start to finish, at some point even managing to convince Gokudera to loosen up after so many weeks of preparation and stress. Probably being hit by the typical post-drunk munchies, they were currently scavenging the kitchen for any leftovers they could get their hands on, obviously arguing all the way through. Mukuro, in flesh and blood, was sitting on the windowsill facing the garden, legs crossed and holding a mysteriously pink drink, accompanied by Chrome, who had a light blush on her cheeks even if technically, she wasn’t quite at the drinking age just yet. Even little Lambo managed to have plenty of fun with other kids before leaving earlier, and while Yamamoto was nowhere to be seen right now, for the entire duration of the event he could be seen chatting, laughing and dancing with what seemed like the entire party. In the future, they might have to be more careful with whom they flirt with as to not accidentally step on any toes that could ruin entire family ties, but for now, nobody seemed to mind, especially when it came to the rain guardian.

Despite his previous tension, Tsuna was starting to relax. After handing over a very intoxicated Dino to Romario, he found a clean and comfortable chair to rest. The music was still playing, but at a much lower volume than before. Mixed with the pleasant noises of distant conversation, he let his eyes close for a little while, hands crossed in front of his chest, whole body sinking comfortably into the old leather. It would have been easy to accidentally fall asleep, especially since it has been a while since he last had a full night of sleep, but any fantasy of a quick nap was destroyed by a suspicious amount of silence in the salon. Still maintaining his position, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to see what commotion was about to happen.

At the middle of the salon was his cloud guardian, staring intently at the opposite side of the room, tonfa in hand and clearly ready to jump into combat at any second. Following Hibari gaze, it became clear it was directed at Mukuro, now with trident, but still elegantly sipping his drink with the free hand.

…Frankly, Tsuna was simply not in the mood to even entertain the idea of more property damage. Xanxus already left a giant hole in one of the rooms, claiming that it was ‘’too stuffy’’, even though there were actual windows there and he simply was too lazy to get up and open them. He didn’t have the chance to stop Xanxus from being an asshole, but he could very much control his two guardians before the situation escalated.

Slowly rising from the chair, Tsuna walked until he was between the other two staring contest. With both expression and tone serious, he turned to the ex-prefect. ‘’Let’s calm down, Hibari-san. This is no place for fighting.” He just picked whoever was easier to reason with, but considering the irritated expression that Hibari put up after hearing his boss words, he might have taken it in the wrong way.

“ _He_ was the one to start it. Do not blame me.” The tone was filled with hatred, but at the very least, anyone that was watching the situation unfold returned to their own activities. It seemed like it was just another little squabble that they have seem a thousand times, and honestly, it was. Tsuna was glad to get the eyes off him, but he still had quite the situation at hands. Before he could make any more interjections, he heard Mukuro mocking tone.

“I was simply sitting here, making a polite suggestion to a fellow guardian.” Sipping the last of his drink, he put the glass down and got up from the windowsill, putting on a playful smirk. “I fail to see how I am at fault there.”

Tsuna just rolled his eyes. “And what did you suggest, Mukuro?” Putting both of his hands on his own hips, the Vongola boss was looking more like a mother trying really hard not to just ground her children.

“I just said he could use a little stroll in the garden.” At this point, Mukuro had already de-materialized his trident and turned to the bar. “See? Just an innocent suggestion. Now, if you two will excuse me, I will get more of this pink stuff. Good choices in alcohol, Tsunayoshi.”

With that, Mukuro left the sky alone to deal with his cloud. Said sky left out a deep sigh, and after a few self-temple-massages, turned to the still-armed man. “Actually, I think it’s a great idea. Why not? I think I saw Hibird out there. He must miss you.” Anything to create the biggest amount of distance between these two, even if it was in the form of an ‘’innocent” suggestion that probably had something behind it.

“I would have gone straight into the garden if I wanted.” Watching as Hibari finally put away his tonfa, Tsuna felt a small wave of relief. But he knew if he didn’t play his cards right, this could still end in disaster.

“Ah, I get it. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get a nice plate for you. Thank God Reborn insisted on ordering more cake, there is plenty left! Just go take a walk, and when you come back, you can eat in peace, I promise.” He used his most confident tone, and it seemed to have worked, as Hibari glared at his boss, but proceed to quietly head to the garden.

With the situation fully neutralized, the only thing Tsuna had to do know was to secure a hefty plate of food and cake for his guardian. Heading to the kitchen, he hoped it wouldn’t take long, since that pink drink was starting to look really nice, and after such a long night, he deserved a small reward.

__

The garden only had a few low lights at this hour. Considering the amount of empty glasses and cigarette butts that could be found in a number of places, earlier it was no doubt a popular place to pass time. Now, its pathways were only populated by Hibari Kyoya, irritated both from being basically kicked out and from how poor other people etiquette was. If it wasn’t for his own antisocial nature, he would be disappointed to not have any littering herbivores around to bite.

Not having any specific target to let his anger out on, all he could was wander around and hope something would come up. The soil was wet, most likely from an early irrigation, and the nice smell of wet dirt was making this a less miserable experience than expected, but his pride ached with the thought that Mukuro got what he wanted, and with Tsunayoshi help too. He didn’t understand why the mist guardian would do that, still not encountering any traps at all, but it didn’t matter. He was bored, and wanted something to do.

His wishes were half fulfilled when, in the distance, he heard a familiar chirping. It was still far away, but clear enough to give him a decent estimate to which direction it was on. After some minutes of walking, he was in front of a small church, elegantly made of stone.

It might be unusual for the average person to associate a church to the grounds of a mafia mansion, but at least for a huge property, it was a matter of convenience. Italy was a very religious country, and with so many servants around, it was safer to let them do their personal prayers in a guarded place. Not only that, but any ally was free to use it too, being a beautiful structure on its own, and it had created unlikely strong bonds with specific families.

However, for the nights reserved to parties, it was kept locked simply to avoid any extra mess in the morning. And right now, the door that was supposed to be locked was open. Just a sliver, but it was enough to ignite a sinister glimmer in Hibari eyes.

An invader. The perfect scapegoat for his frustrations. And as if the universe was giving him the last push to commit terrible acts of violence, he heard Hibird chirping from inside the church. So not only a trespasser, but a thief of pets. Truly, a gift of the highest caliber. Smiling almost manically, he quickly took out his tonfas and pushed the door fully open, ready to jump at his new punch bag.

And then was faced with a Yamamoto Takeshi, sitting on the floor, back supported by the altar and legs crossed, with a Hibird on his index finger.

The very clear disappointment in Hibari face wasn’t enough to deter Yamamoto for excitedly greeting the other man. ‘’Hibari-san! Look, look, Hibird likes me!” giggling like a moron to the little bird.

Letting out a small sigh, Hibari put his tonfas away for a second time that night. He could bite the rain guardian to death, but beating a clearly intoxicated man was not his thing, less due to any kind of morality on his part and more because they usually made for below average enemies. He also had to consider the fact that now he had some kind of blackmail on Yamamoto, and he’d rather have the man ready for an actual battle than to waste it when he was barely being able to keep his head still.

“You are not supposed to be here.” Hibari said, walking halfway into the corridor, closing the door behind him, getting close enough just to make sure Yamamoto was listening, arms crossed in front of his chest. The only light source was the moon outside, filtered by a simple blue mosaic behind the apse, and gave a romantic or dramatic atmosphere depending on the point of view.

Yamamoto gave out even more little giggles in response. “I know, right? Managed to get the keys from the gardener earlier. And _you_ saying I got rusty!” Hibird, perturbed by the drunken man movements, decided the bench was a more suitable place to stay.

So this is what this was about? Getting closer to Yamamoto, Hibari finally noticed an empty bottle of vodka. If the rain guardian had drunk that alone, it was actually impressive he was still up.

“You lost our battle in less than three minutes. In the past, you were getting to the ten minutes mark. What else should I tell _you_?”

Hibari almost immediately regretted saying that, judging by the pained expression Yamamoto had right now. The rain guardian let his head down, avoiding looking at Hibari. “Hah… yeah… yeah, you, you are right.” Running his own hand through his hair, he let out a sight after a few seconds. “Yeah, sorry. Sorry. I’m worse now.”

In the end, years ago, Yamamoto decided to try getting best of both worlds. He spent four years playing overseas, and now, at the age of nineteen, hopped right back into the mafia business. Even if he tasted the glory of playing his beloved sport, it was impossible not to acknowledge the fact that it had consequences. His body was athletic, but fighting took more than a good physical condition, and with how fast every family desired to have the upper hand, new techniques were being invented by the day. It was impossible to keep yourself alive with no constant training, and Yamamoto has been lacking it for years.

This was made clear by their first and currently only spar session. Back at middle school, Yamamoto would have been impressive, but now, Hibari had seen enough to predict most of his moves and could have easily beaten him in two minutes, but gave out a small chance for the swordsman to prove himself. Seeing how after his defeat, Yamamoto just avoided Hibari as hard as he could, it didn’t work. In fact, this was the first time in two weeks they even talked.

Uncomfortably shifting the weight on his feet, Hibari managed to gather a few words. “Perhaps.” Somehow, said few words managed to be the worst he could have chosen, judging by Yamamoto reaction. Now, the rain guardian head was between his knees, and as he held his legs closer to his body, was clearly trying to hold back tears.

He would have to beat himself later for an insensitive jerk later, because right now, the sobbing creature in front of him took priority. Making his way to the altar, he sat beside the rain guardian.

Hibari was…not great at comforting people. He didn’t partake in the _herbivore_ activity of making friends and hardly had the need for comfort himself. But he knew what helped Yamamoto in times of need, even if they were apart for years. Weirdly, these years apart actually helped a lot to solidify the fact that Yamamoto needed something to hold onto when sad, and Hibari was willing to give it to him, now.

Slowly putting one arm over Yamamoto back, Hibari let the other man take his time. It was important not to force the other to take his attempts of help, and for what seemed like the second time in the night, Hibari made the right choice. After a few minutes of sobbing into his own knees, Yamamoto slowly and unsurely reached out to Hibari body, wrapping his arms around the man and putting his head on the nook of his shoulder, still not wanting to reveal his crying face.

For a while, all he did was sob in silence, feeling the heat coming from Hibari. Gratefully, he still hasn’t been sent on any mission neither been caught in a surprise attack, but he was taking quite the mental tool from getting weaker. It wasn’t like he didn’t know it could happen, but for the gap to be so big, it was simply despairing. Yes, there was a small element of pride there; losing his title of second strongest, but it was also a matter of what he was now capable of. Losing to Hibari that badly hurt, but what if he had to protect his friends? What if he had to protect himself? What if he started to get in the way of missions instead of helping? What if he fucked up so badly it just couldn’t be corrected? It might seems like an overreaction, but in his current life of constant battles, these were all very real concerns, and ever since he came back, this type of thoughts dominated his head, mushing into a dark mass of negativity that has become way too heavy for him to bear.

It took a while before Yamamoto calmed down enough to speak. His voice, still trembling a little, was low and insecure. “Hibari” a small pause for a sob “do you hate me?” As he asked, he clutched the suit Hibari was wearing.

“No. I do not hate you.”

“Hibari” two little sobs “can you help me?”. The cloud guardian smiled, as if he was waiting for this question. Now, he had the time to think of an appropriate response, and wasn’t about to make the situation worse.

“When I’m finished with you, nobody will ever believe that at any point you were sobbing like a baby into my arms.” He heard a small laugh coming from Yamamoto, and that alone was already worth every misstep he made.

Then, Yamamoto clutched his suit harder than before, his body tensing up. “Kyoya” no more sobs, just a tense silence before the final question. “do you still like me?”

Now it was Hibari turn to get hesitant. He knew the answer, but it was embarrassing to admit it out loud. Then, he thought about the nineteen year old in his lap, holding him crying, and though that maybe he should give out some vulnerability in return too. “I never stopped.”

To this, Takeshi only snuggled closer. Hibari swore that he could also feel Yamamoto smiling against him, but maybe that was too much of an exaggeration considering the layers of clothes between the two, but regardless, it was what he chose to believe (he was right, anyway). “You smell good, Kyoya.”

“Don’t sniff me.”

“Hey, ” Yamamoto broke away from holding Hibari, wanting to look directly at his face. “let’s make a bet.” Curiosity made Hibari wait in silence, waiting what evil schemes Yamamoto was about to pull off.

“If in the next three months I manage to beat you, you have to ask me out.”

“And what if you fail?” a confident smirk was gracing both of their faces.

“Then _I_ have to be the one to ask you out.” Yamamoto was smiling beautifully, and Hibari let himself stare at it a little bit longer than his aloof attitude would dictate so. As Hibari got back onto his feet, cleaning the dust that clung onto his clothes, he replied in a rare playful tone. “Very well. Let’s see if it is enough motivation for our little baseball herbivore.” It took a lot to not say ‘’my little baseball herbivore”, but it wasn’t quite the time just yet. He turned away, already making his way to the door.

Yamamoto simply followed, beaming with what the future would hold for him. He knew that his insecurities wouldn’t be gone overnight, but the simple confirmation that Hibari still was at his side took a heavy burden off his shoulders. It would take sweat and blood, but he was going to return to his glory days. No, not even that. It was time to surpass anything he was before.

After all, the chance of getting asked out by Hibari was too rare to pass out.

__

Tsuna observed his cloud and rain guardians, eating together in the distance. Whatever they were talking about was clearly of great interest of both parties, being completely absorbed into their own little world. Putting down his fourth and most likely last cup of the mysterious pink drink, he looked over at Mukuro, sitting in the chair beside him, and just asked a simple question.

“How did you know? I mean, he was pretty sneaky.”

Mukuro signature laughter could be heard, as he too, maybe had a few too many mysterious pink drinks. “Because I felt the disturbance into the lovebirds nest.”

Looking out the window, Tsuna let out a satisfied sigh. “I’m just glad they look happier, honestly. And that you two didn’t destroy the entire salon too.”

“Ah, by the way” Mukuro said, finally getting up and ready to leave “I would invest into some insurance. I haven’t broken anything, but those two sure will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and thank you for reading!


End file.
